CRAZY RWBY AU
by AkitaRosalee
Summary: Weiss was mute, an injury obtained from the day that she had spoken up against her abusive father, and he had ripped her vocal chords out, nearly killing her. He was arrested for murder a few days later, and for awhile, Weiss had been free. But when allies of her father begin to hunt her down, Weiss must go back to the darkest corners of the world to escape their wrath.
1. CRAZY

The young girl sat in the dark, the one place that she held above all others, for the dark was where she could hide from her father when he was drunk. She could hear him yelling in the living room, probably at her mother, who would soon be subjected to the torture and torment that came with her husband's anger. Often, the girl would wonder why her mother had not left long ago, had not taken her child and hidden far away in a place where they could not be found. A place in the dark.

"Weiss!" A taunting voice rose up, stopping her thought as she heard her name being called. The girl, Weiss, shivered, knowing what would happen if she was found, and curling up into a ball, as if she could make her skin-and-bone, short limbs smaller and less noticeable than they already were in the shadow behind her mother's bookcase.

"Come out Weiss!" the voice of her father yelled again, "Your mother and I have a little surprise for you in the kitchen!"

Weiss felt tears come to her eyes, as she knew from experience what the surprise would be: her father would have a gun against her mother's head, ready to fire the bullet without hesitation. She knew she had to come out then, or he would kill her mother, as he had once murdered Weiss' beloved sister, Winter.

Slowly, Weiss stood, her knees shaking and her hands trembling in terror. A sudden sob escaped her as she stepped out from behind the bookcase, ready to save her mother in her own small act of bravery. Practiced lines streamed through her head as she tried to gain confidence. Walking from her mother's room she began reciting to herself, _'Whatever do you need, Father? Is everything alright? How can I help you? Oh, well why in the world is Mother so scared? Why, you look so angry, perhaps you should sit down.'_

She entered the kitchen, to hear her father's voice, mockingly sweet, as she turned the corner to see him, "How about you and I have a little talk, Weiss?"

Stiffening, she spoke her line, "Whatever do you need, Father? Is Everything alright?" She noticed his eye twitch slightly, and Weiss smiled inwardly. Her father, in all of his drunken stupor, could not tell how afraid she was.

Raising her head in a small bit of pride, Weiss spoke the last words she would ever say.


	2. Chapter 1

Words flew through her head: retorts, apologies, jokes and advice. How desperately she wanted to use these words, not even she knew. It seemed, to her, that the words were something she desired to an extent that was not measurable. To speak was placed above all other matters, from her beloved family to her own life.

For the thousandth time she wondered why it was the only thing she couldn't have.

Sighing, Weiss stood from the dark corner of her room, her pace steady as she exited through the doorway, her mind now calmed from the recent struggle with her mother, who had insisted that she attend public school again. As if she could ever go to a place where everyone else could express themselves freely, and she couldn't. Once, she had tried, and she had attended as a thirteen-year-old girl, but she had been taunted by her classmates for being mute. To have not been able to respond to so many different people, so many different situations, had created such a pain inside her heart that it never faded, even when she became home schooled.

Ever since she had slowly become obsessed. She was obsessed with speaking, with expressing herself. She would spend hours in a corner trying to speak, to make any noise besides a grunt or whine. When her mother would change something, she would grunt and kick and do all she could to express how she did not like change, how she could not handle another change in her fragile routine that kept her sane.

Weiss entered her kitchen, where her mother sat on the counter, speaking to Whitley, her younger brother. He had always been a very frustrating character, for Weiss, as he rarely expressed himself, despite his own ability to speak. He took for granted his own voice, only ever using it when he was required to, and this was something that had caused Weiss to lash out against him many times, physically harming him, or making grunting noises that were meant to tell him to go and do something incredibly dishonorable to himself.

He smiled at her when she entered, like he always did when he saw her, and Weiss cringed inwardly, knowing that her own brother's forgiveness stretched far beyond normal human limits. "Do you want something to drink, Big Sister?" he asked politely. Weiss shook her head, but sat down beside him at he counter, smiling to herself when he gently touched her hand. It was instinct, she knew, from the days when their father would try and hurt them, and Weiss would have to protect him. He would always grab her hand back then, knowing that she was all the protection he had. Still he would always reach out like that, as if he was making sure she was real.

"Weiss, I really think you should consider going to sch-"

Weiss cut her mother off with a nasty grunting noise, shaking her head no. Never, never would she go to a public school, no matter what.

"Weiss, you might regret it later on if you don't take up the opportunity to meet new people."

She fixed her mother with a hard stare, her eyes narrowed, trying to get the message through the she _would not_ be attending any schools, either public or private. Her mother frowned, tossing a lock of white hair from her face in an elegant sort of beauty that was envied by even the richest and most famous of people. She attempted at fixing her daughter back with an equal stare of determination, but failed, her brown eyes softening the moment she met Weiss' gaze, giving up immediately. She sighed, petted her daughters hair lightly, and left the room.

Weiss watched her go, Whitley beside her, as silent as ever. He grabbed her hand, and squeezed it gently, offering up another smile. "Love you, Sis," he said, before getting up and following their mother out of the room.

Alone again, Weiss reached into her pocket and pulled out a scroll, frowning when she saw that she had no new messages. She loved to message people through her scroll, as it was the one and only way she could express herself to the world. She closed her eyes and held the scroll against her chest, relishing in the fact that she had this. She could, in a way, speak. It was almost enough to keep her going.

Almost.


	3. Chapter 2

Weiss raised an eyebrow, nudging a pile of her brother's dirty laundry aside. He lay in his bed, completely passed out, and still in his day clothes. _'Whitley, you are such a slob,'_ she thought, noticing the hundreds of papers scattered about, and how his closet was more empty hangers than clothing. She crossed the room to his nightstand, where his lamp was still on, it's light dimmed by an ugly leather lampshade. At it's side was a small, wrinkled envelope, which Weiss picked up and stuffed into her nightgown pocket, before clicking of his lamp and leaving the room, entering her own.

She sat at her bedside, pulling a small paper from the envelope. A thousand times she had read the note, so that she had memorized it's words, which she often recited in her mind when she was in a bad mood. A long time ago she had given it to Whitley, because she knew that, even if he hid it, he needed it more than she did. But sometimes, just sometimes, she would steal it from his room so that she could read it's words once more.

 _Dear Weiss and Whitley,_

 _How are you? Here in Mistral, I am doing quite well. I have many new friends at my school, including a rather cute boy called Adam. He likes to read, like I do, and I am very happy to have met him. I hope you all are happy to, even though we can't play together any more. I miss you a lot. It's fun to talk over our scrolls, but it's not the same._

 _In class we had to write a letter to somebody, so I chose you guys. My teacher is really nice, but he's kind of weird. His name is Mr. Oobleck, and he drinks a lot of coffee, so he's very...energetic. I think he's really cool, but not as cool as our Professor Ozpin, right?_

 _Anyways, I might be able to come and see you this summer. My mom says that it's okay with her, so we just need to arrange a date._

 _I miss you both! I hope to see you soon!_

 _-Blake_

Weiss sighed, folding the letter back up and setting it back inside it's envelope. Blake had indeed traveled to come and visit them, but she had never made it all the way. She had gotten in a fatal car crash, and entered a coma.

She never woke back up.

For a long time, Whitley had suffered quietly, blaming himself for what had happened to their friend. He had been one to beg and beg Blake to come and visit, so he had carried the guilt while Weiss had isolated herself from others, and quit school.

Things had never been the same. Weiss had stopped trusting people, except for her family. Whitley didn't talk for months, something that had only made his sister feel worse, and when he started to speak again, it was never to express himself, which almost destroyed their relationship as siblings.

She still remembered the day that Whitley had come to talk to her, ready to tell her everything. He said that he felt so horrible, because Blake's coma felt like Winter's death all over again, and they both knew, whether they would admit it or not, Winter's death had been his fault, as she had been defending him when their father had put a bullet through her head. He said that Blake had reminded him of Winter, with her protective spirit, and that seeing her get hurt was too much for him.

A thousand words had come from that boy; he confessed how he placed all the blame on himself, how he felt like he had let everyone down, how he was constantly criticizing himself, and how he had begun to feel suicidal. Weiss, unable to respond verbally, had grabbed his hand like when they were little, and shoved the letter into it.

Whitley got better after that. He began to become his normal self again, even if he still didn't talk much. For a long time he clinged to Weiss, following her around the house as if he were still seven, and their father still ruled over their household. Somehow this helped him, to be near his sister, even when she acted cruel and obnoxious towards him. Weiss often cried when she recalled how he would reach out to her, and she would reject him.

Something was wrong with her.

Now, she tried to be as kind to her brother as she could possibly be. She would listen to him on the rare occasions of which he spoke to express himself, and would try to offer advice and comfort him without the use of words. Quite often she wondered if it was enough, and could only be reassured of her actions by Whitley's own cheerful attitude.

"Weiss?"

The young girl looked up to see her brother, Whitley, at her doorway, a sad smile displayed on his face. She knew immediately that he was aware of what she had done, and so she stood, handing the letter to him and trying to find a way to apologize without words.

"So you read it too, huh?" He asked, surprising her with his gentle tone.

Weiss nodded, looking down, ashamed that she had taken some of his property without his consent, but Whitley still smiled at her. "You know," he said, "I used to sneak into your room when we little, and look at that picture of us and Blake. I felt so horrible, because I was going behind you're back and looking through your things. Now, I just realize that it was part of healing, of getting over the guilt," he hesitated, "You never did get over it, did you Big Sis?"

Feeling tears come to her eyes, Weiss shook her head. Whitley embraced her gently, and allowed her to bury her head in his shoulder as she cried. Her thoughts remained, momentarily, on Blake, who had been so close with her family, and had somehow been hurt because of a wish to keep that closeness. For so long after she had relied on others, trying to take comfort in the company of friends or family. And yet Whitley had gone through it alone, cast out by his older sister, who was supposed to be their for him, protect him. Letting out a sob, she wondered when she had stopped taking care of him, and he had started taking care of her.

He hugged her tighter when he heard her sob, and she couldn't help thinking that she didn't deserve to have a brother like him.


	4. Chapter 3

"Dear cheese and crackers."

Ruby stared, her mind in a complete stupor, as she took in the horrid, embarrassing dress that Yang had picked out for her. Oh, sure, the gown was fine, all silky red material, with decorative lace all around the sleeves and skirt, and a beautiful black sash for the waist. It was simply that it was _she_ who was wearing the dress, and it made her very anxious. The skirt cut off right above her knees, and the neckline dipped very low, revealing far too much for comfort. Cringing at the image of herself in the mirror, Ruby hoped to god that she didn't look as much like a hooker as she thought she did.

"RUBY!" Yang burst into their shared bathroom, a sleeveless yellow dress wrapped tightly around her body, the fabric diving so far down her back that Ruby wondered if it was legal for minors to wear. "Oh, Ruby," Yang beamed at her younger sister, "YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" Quickly, the young and cheerful blonde embraced her sibling, only releasing her grip when Ruby began protesting.

"Oooooh, Ruby!" Her sister cooed excitedly, "Just look at you! You'll be the belle of the ball!"

"No, I won't," Ruby blushed, "I can't pull off outfits like this, Yang. I just look easy."

Yang scoffed, shaking her head in disapproval, "You do not look easy, Sis. Do not ever say that. That dress is incredibly cute on you."

"But the neckline-"

"Makes you look older!" Yang interrupted her, "It suits you, Ruby, I promise! I bet you'll attract a whole bunch of guys tonight," she winked at her sister, a mischievous smile creeping onto her face.

"Yang!" Ruby felt her cheeks slowly become warmer and warmer, "I... you... D-don't talk like that!"

Her older sister giggled, "You'll see Ruby, next thing you know guys will be taking you out for... well, at your age they'll be taking you out for dinner. But when you get older-"

"No!" Ruby covered her ears, as Yang burst out laughing, "Do not talk about that, Yang!" She furiously gazed at her sister, her face the same shade as a ripe tomato.

"You know, with that look I don't think you'll be needing any blush. You're cheeks actually have a lot of color right now..."

"Shut up!" Ruby turned back to the mirror, thinking to herself that she in fact looked like the gem she was named after. Sighing, she waited patiently until the color faded from her cheeks. Yang was playing with her mascara by the time that her face had returned to a normal tone, and immediately insisted on doing all of her little sister's makeup and hair.

Giving in to her sister's excitement, Ruby sat on their counter as Yang played around with her short black locks, that had been drained of the red dye due to the occasion. "Do you think that it's weird that Dads marrying Ms. Goodwitch?" Ruby asked while Yang twisted her hair into a tight and painful bun. "I mean, she used to be our teacher, and we weren't ever exactly her prized students."

"I dunno," Yang pulled a black butterfly hair accessory from one of the drawers and clipped it into place so that it would hold the bun, "I kinda thought it was cute. Dad's been lonely for a long time now, especially with you away at your advanced school and me always staying over at Neptune's apartment. At least now he won't be dependent on us for company. Besides," she shrugged, "Ms. Goodwitch is a really nice person. even if she's very strict, and they balance each other out, too, her and Dad. He's laid back where she's very serious, he's very talkative, where she is mostly silent, and Dad's great with money, whereas... well, you remember the class field trip."

Ruby nodded, recalling how, as a child, she had watched her teacher go and buy half of what the gift shop offered at the petting zoo.

Yang told Ruby to turn around, and her sister obediently did as told, allowing her sister to begin the long process of makeup. "Anyways," Yang chattered on, "the more important part of it is how great the wedding will be! I saw the cake, and it was beautiful. And you just wait until you see the bridesmaid gowns that we have, they almost outshine Ms. Goodwitch's dress." She then went into details of how they would all be wearing tiny daffodils in their hair, and the sash on their gowns would be adorned with rhinestones and lace, and that they were going to wear the most beautiful buckle up boots. Ruby listened intently, completely aware of how her sister acted when she realized somebody she had been talking to had zoned out.

When Yang finished her 'job' of making Ruby as beautiful as possible, she sighed in content, hugged her sister, and dashed out of the room. Ruby, then alone, looked int he mirror, momentarily astonished at the sight of herself.

Yang had done a great job, only having lightly applied bits and pieces of her beloved cosmetics every now and then, yet it gave off the idea that she was somehow older and more elegant than she actually was. Ruby frowned, not sure how to feel about the way that she looked. She had never been the type to humor girly desires like wanting to be pretty or to have a boyfriend. Her eyes once again reached the horrid neckline, and, in all of her discomfort, tugged upward at it's hem in attempt to hide what was being given away.

Satisfied with the result, Ruby walked from her room, calling out to nobody in particular that she was ready to go to the engagement party. Yang met her a few moments later, twirling car keys around her fingers, only to drop them in order to pull Ruby's neckline back down, scolding her little sister and telling her that is what unnatural for a fifteen-year-old girl to not want to show off, if only a little.

As Ruby blushed and protested, Yang pulled her out of the house and into the mustard yellow Chevy Vega that Ruby was rather sure was built long before either of them was born. The vehicle was not only incredibly ugly, but also horribly slow, but Yang loved it like she loved life itself, bragging about how amazing it was, and what a smooth ride it was to her friends, always offering to pick others up from work or school so that she could show off the fact that she, Yang Xiao Long, had a Chevy Vega.

She started up the car, smiling when the engine gave a grumble, claiming that it was music to her ears, and began to drive, Ruby listening to her speak over the loud ruckus that the dumb machine created. About half way to the party, Yang mentioned something about having found a date for her sister.

Blushing furiously, Ruby wondered what she was getting into.


	5. Chapter 4

Weiss was halfway through curling her hair when Whitley announced that the party started in two minutes. The result of this was a exotic hairstyle of nobody's preference, in which three quarters of white locks bounced with joyful curliness, and one quarter simply did not. Despite this unwelcome appearance, Whitley and Weiss's mother ushered them into a taxi so that they wouldn't be late in any way.

Once again Weiss wondered what they were doing at her old teacher's engagement party.

Sure, Weiss's teacher from her single year in public school, Ms. Goodwitch, had been an interesting woman, who had taken an interest in the family ever since Weiss had begun to hear taunts from the students about her being mute, but years had passed since then. Weiss was seventeen now, surely she would have been forgotten.

Upon arriving at the party, Weiss entered a large wooden room about the size of a school gymnasium, that was absolutely packed with people. Some danced to slow music, some sat at the white draped tables and ate sophisticated looking food, while others were drinking or talking among themselves. A few faces were recognizable: a blonde that had once let Weiss borrow a pencil, the old janitor, and one of the students that had joined in at bullying Weiss when they were younger. She felt her brother tap the inside of her hand before he set of: probably to go flirt with some girls or talk to another scholar that happened to be there. After all, unlike her, Whitley was at least somewhat normal.

And so Weiss stood alone at the entrance, unsure if she should move or go eat or what. It wasn't like she was able to go introduce themselves to people. Alone and awkward, she stared at the crowd, playing a game in her head where she would try to guess what people were like simply by looking at them. _' The bald man who is drinking has recently gone through a divorce'_ , she thought, _'and the woman slinging her legs over another man is a total slut... and that girl with the dyed red hair is...'_ she stopped in her thoughts, as the girl caught her eye, and waved sheepishly at her. Just then a blonde Weiss had never seen looked at the girl and then in Weiss' direction, before shoving the girl towards Weiss, and making frantic gestures with her hands.

Shyly, the girl with the red hair approached Weiss, stuck out her hand, and said, "H...hi, my name is Ruby."

Weiss pointed to her own throat, and shook her head, trying to explain without words that she was mute. She was lucky that Ruby appeared to understand, and awkwardly said, "Guess that makes both of us terrible at conversation."

Weiss stared.

"It was a joke."

Weiss offered a half smile.

"Heh... yeah," Ruby stared down at the ground, and Weiss noticed that the top of her head wasn't red, but black. She gently pulled at a single lock, giving Ruby a questioning look.

"What? My hair? Yeah, I dyed it a year ago. My dad was kind of mad I didn't ask him, but he still said he thought it looked nice."

"RUBY!" The blonde, coming out of nowhere, crashed into the girl, her face full of enthusiasm. "RUUUUBBBY have you made a friend?!"

"She's mute, Yang," Ruby turned to the blonde, "but... I mean... we were getting along at least."

"Yeah you were," Yang suddenly took Weiss' hand and shook it violently, "Hi! I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! What's your name?!"

Weiss frowned at Yang, rolled her eyes, and pulled out her scroll, typing into the word 'Weiss' before showing it to Yang and Ruby. Ruby nodded while Yang momentarily cooed.

"OOOOOH your name is Weiss! That's such a pretty name! It sounds so familiar too!" she stared at Weiss for a second, "how do you know Goodwitch and our dad?"

"Weiss was part of Ms. Goodwitch's class one yer," Weiss' mother appeared, "She happened to be a favorite student. Who are you two?"

The two girls introduced themselves, Ruby politely and Yang excitedly. Amused, Weiss' mother asked, to the young girl's embarrassment, if the sister's would like to come and visit sometime. Yang answered to both of them that they would OF COURSE love to visit on any day. Weiss, flustered and slightly upsetted by the happenstance, began to walk away, but not before yang grabbed her by the arm, and asked her to dance.

Weiss frowned and shook her head.

"What?" Yang asked, "I'm I not a worthy dance partner? I promise I'm well taught!"

Weiss shook her head again.

"Oh, come on Weiss! If we're going to be friends we need to get to know each other, right? Dancing is the perfect way! What's the problem?"

Weiss shook her head a third time.

"Why not? Do you not know how to dance?"

Weiss looked down, and Yang laughed. "Well, come on, I'll teach you. Ruby, why don't you go talk to Sun, I did set you guys up. Give me and Weiss some alone time, alright?"

Ruby nodded, and walked away towards a blonde man wearing clothes that weren't even sort of formal enough for the occasion. Grabbing Weiss' hand, Yang led her to the dance floor, wrapped an arm around her waist, and began to spin the two in slow circles. "There, put your hand on my shoulder. Yeah, you got it!" Weiss smiled sheepishly as Yang led them through several dances, neither saying a word. Finally, Weiss was too worn out to go on any longer, and the two sat down at one of the finely decorated tables.

"It's funny," Yang said, glancing over at her sister, who was blushing as she spoke to Sun, "I really didn't think those two would hit it off. I was just trying to get her to put herself out there. Do you ever try to help your siblings like that?"

Thinking of Whitley, and then of Winter, Weiss shrugged.

"I bet you have. Your really shy about it, but I saw the way you were watching that boy earlier. He's your brother, right? Younger, I assume."

Weiss nodded.

"Tell you something, Weiss. I'm going to make you a deal. Ruby is really shy. She doesn't like to talk to new people, and it's hard for her to make friends. So if you take care of her and be kind and friendly to her, and be her friend, I'll teach you how to dance professionally." Yang held out her hand.

Weiss hesitated for a moment, and then shook her hand, completely unaware that with that action, she had changed her life forever.


	6. Chapter 5

Kali stared down at the black haired beauty that rested silently among white bed spreads. Blake Belladonna, her daughter, had been asleep for seven years, and still the family felt the sting of her absence. Never had they known if she was going to wake up again, and never did they know what would happen if she did. Sometimes she had wondered if it would be better for the to pull the plug and give up on her, or if they wanted her to live on, and hope that one day she would wake up, and allow those amber eyes to gaze across a new room.

"Oh, Blake," Kali murmured to the unconscious teenager, "I wish you could see us now. You have a sister now, I bet you weren't expecting that. Weiss is all grown up now, and so is Whitley. You guys were so close, remember. Adam comes to visit you everyday, and he always brings flowers at least once a week. He's a real man now, Blake, and he really misses you. We all... we all miss you." Wiping away at a small tear that had formed in the corner of her eye, Kali stood and exited the small white hospital room, which Blake had been resting in ever since she was ten years old. A nurse greeted her on her way out, though Kali said nothing. It was to be expected, at that point, after all Blake's condition had torn her family apart.

Seven years had past, and still Kali felt guilty over what had happened that day.

 _Young Blake had been so excited to go see the Schnees again. She had spend the day before packing for their four day visit, and when they had gotten in the car for that long drive, it had been Blake that suggested we take the shady looking 'shortcut' with the sign saying it was the quickest way to Albuquerque, NM, where the Schnee's lived. But Kali had been the one to oblige, had driven them onto that strange little road that seemed to go on and on. There was no way she could have guessed what would happen next._

 _All Kali could really recall was a dark flash that occurred in front of the windshield, making her slam on the brakes. Blake, having not worn her seat belt, claiming she didn't need it, was thrown forward through the glass, and out onto the street. Kali had began screaming, called the police, and rushed out of the car to pick up her unconscious daughter, ignoring how she could hear he deep growl of an unknown animal, ignoring the sound of metal crunching that came from the car, and ignoring the fact that part of her had already lost hope._

 _The police arrived. They said the road wasn't cleared for driving, and that it shouldn't've existed in the first place. They asked how Kali's car got wrecked, but Kali didn't know. She hadn't run into anything, she had just seen that dark flash and panicked, so she told them that another car had run into her and driven off after the crash. They never found a culprit, never a single clue, and Kali refused to be anything more than vague in answering questions. A year later she had another child, the next year her husband divorced her and moved to California. He didn't visit either of their daughters, and he always said Kali was crazy and needed to be in a mental hospital._

 _Kali still blamed herself._

"Mom," Young Tuyet waved her hand in front of Kali's face, "Mom, will you make me dinner now?"

Kali stood from her chair, "Alright, I'll make you some soup, how about that?"

Tuyet nodded, and took a seat in front of their small television, watching Spongebob as Kali heated up chicken noodle soup in a pot over the stove.

"Hahaha, El es mut stupido," Tuyet laughed.

Kali dropped the spoon she was holding, "What did you say, Tuyet."

"It's Spanish, Mom. I said, 'he is very stupid.' See, he's afraid of Krabby Patties."

"Where did you learn to say that Hunny?"

"I was in the attic exploring, and I found a box of CDs over how to learn Spanish, so I listened to them."

"But your so young, and it takes people a long time to become fluent."

"Well I'm not super good, I still mess up. But I guess I'm just really smart." And with that Tuyet went back to watching her show, content with the conversation being closed.

Kali spooned the soup into a bowl, and handed it to her daughter, before hurrying to her room, and grabbing up her phone to call somebody she hadn't talked to in years. Three rings, and somebody picked up on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hello, who is this?"

"This is Kali Belladonna."

"Are you in any relation to Ghira Belladonna?"

"Yes I'm his... sister. May I talk to him?"

"He's never mentioned anything to me about a sister."

"We're not close, may I speak with him?"

"Well I'm his wife so I think I would know a sister."

Kali paused, "We had a fight, okay, now may I talk to him."

"But Ghira tells me everything."

"WELL HE DIDN'T TELL YOU ABOUT ME!" Kali yelled, losing her patience, "NOW LET ME SPEAK TO HIM!"

There was a moment of silence, before the voice said quite simply, "Fine whatever, here he is."

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ghira this is Kali."

"What do you want?"

"Ghira, you need to come see Tuyet."

"No."

"Ghira she's a genius, you'd love her."

"No."

"Ghira she speaks Spanish."

"So?"

"SO SHE'S SIX AND SHE SPEAKS SPANISH."

"Sounds like you're cramming stuff into her brain."

"She didn't tell me till today, Ghira I think she's special."

"Don't flatter yourself, she was raised by you, no way she's a genius."

"Ghira would you stop being so full of crap for two seconds-"

"Would you stop nagging for two minutes-"

"I HAVEN'T TALKED TO YOU IN FOUR YEARS HOW DARE YOU SAY I NAG!"

Silence.

"I'm not coming to see her, Kali."

"Ghira-"

"Don't even try. Blake was my daughter, that girl isn't. Don't call unless she wakes up."

A tone went off, signalling that he had hung up. Kali let herself drop to the floor, and began to cry.


	7. Chapter 6

The moment Weiss exited the party, her mother barreled into her, smiling widely. "Weiss, Weiss, you have friends!" She cheered happily, picking her daughter up and spinning her around, "Finally, now you can go hang out and do normal teenage things and-!"

"Mother," Whitley interupted her, "I believe you might be choking Weiss."

"Oh," She set her daughter, who had by then turned blue from her mother's tight grip, and apologized under her breath, "Sorry Weiss, I was just so excited." Weiss gave a shy smile, and acceptance of her mother's apology, and headed over into the car, sitting silently until Whitley had succsessfully driven them home. Whitley unlocked the door when they arrived, momentarily fiddling with his keys before doing so, like he was somehow nervous. With a click the door unlocked, and he slowly opened it.

Weiss' mother screamed.

There, in the doorway, hung Blake, her neck wrapped up in a string that cut into her skin. On her head somebody had pinned on a pair of black cat ears with nails, spilling blood from her skull and down her hair. Worse yet, Weiss could see the mangled form of her leg that must have been clawed at viciously. Everywhere blood was pouring, and the screams of Weiss' mother grew louder and louder. Weiss saw Whitley double over and throw up into one of the bushes beside the porch. She herself felt dizzy, and half conciously realized that she could barely see.

Still, she could barely make out the scene as Blake, who hung on the wall, supposedly dead, opened her amber eyes and said, "Hi Weiss, sorry for the scare."

Everything went black then.

Waking up after that was one of the weirdest things Weiss had ever experienced. Her mind knew what had happened, still it was somehow pushed back into her subconcious, as if she was trying to hide it from herself. She was calm, though her brain seemed scrambled and unorganized. When she saw Blake sitting on a chair next to her bed, she was somehow unsurprised.

"Hi Weiss," Blake gave a half hearted wave, "I guess I need to explain some things to you."

Weiss nodded, sitting up slowly, noticing that despite the lack of blood, the cat tails were still in Blake's head, her neck had scars from beign cut, and her leg was distorted terribly.

"Alright, listen up. I was in that coma all those years, but the other day while I was at the hospital I woke up, just all the sudden with no explanation. At that time I felt almost possesed, so I just stood up and started walking, until I was in the middle of nowhere, with this boy named Adam, and for some reason he had these horns pinned to his head. He told me he was the same Adam from my childhood, and he proved it too, so I listened to what he had to say. He said he was part of an organization called the White Fang, and he wanted me to join. I asked what the organization did, but he wouldn't tell me. so I said I wasn't going to join. Next thing I know, I've been knocked out and am waking up in a random house, and this guy with a chainsaw was standing over me, swinging the chainsaw downwards towards my face. I dodged him, and he began to attack me. He grabbed me and pinned these cat ears into my head. There was blood everywhere, but for some reason I didn't feel anything. I got out of his grip and started to climb up the stairs, but I slipped and he grabbed my leg through the railing, and started to scratch at it, yet once again I felt nothing. Eventually he came up the stairs and grabbed me, then he hung me up in the doorway, and left. But I could still breathe, and i didn't feel anything. Then you guys came in, and I recognized you, so I said 'Hi'. You know the rest though."

Weiss stared or a moment at the floor, in complete awe of what she had been told, her mind cycling over and over, just saying, _'b-but, but...'_ as if it was trying to put together how such a thing could happen. Blake had to be lying, how could that be the truth? But then again, it would at least explain the situation.

"There's one more thing."

Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"The man with the chainsaw, he kept on saying, 'where are the silver eyes?' Does that mean anything to you?"

Weiss shook her head.

"That's okay, I didn't really expect it to."

Weiss half-smiled.

"So do you still read?"

Weiss looked up, startled by the strange change of subject, before shrugging to answer the question.

"Dropped that hobby, huh? I still love books, though I guess I didn't really have a chance to change after all these years."

After a moment of silence, Blake sighed and stood up, "My parents don't know I'm awake, so don't call them okay? The rest of your family already promised. And don't ask why either, it's just important to me, and that's all I can say."

Weiss nodded.

"Okay, I'm gonna go talk with Whitley, he's still really shaken up about this-" Blake but off as Weiss stood to follow her. "Or you can come with me I guess." They headed into the main room, where Whitley sat, appearing frozen as if he were a statue.

"Hey Whitley," Blake and Weiss sat down on either side of him, "you doing okay?"

Whitley nodded, but didn't speak.

"You want something to eat?"

Whitley shook his head.

"Do you want us to leave you alone for awhile?"

He shook his head again.

"You wanna just sit around for awhile?"

He nodded.

"Okay." Blake and Weiss sat down beside him on the old ripped up couch, Blake crossing her legs, and Weiss leaning against the cushions. And so they sat for hours, not speaking, not moving, but simply contemplating in their minds what had happened, nd what was soon to come.


	8. Chapter 7

Two months into Blake's stay with the Schnee's, Whitley decided that he wanted to temporarily move in with a family friend, Klien Seiben. He had barely ever spoken when Blake was around, and even when she was in a different room, he acted paranoid and fragile. Weiss had tried to comfort him, tried so hard to help him understand that everything as okay, was going to be okay, but explaining this without words was nearly impossible, especially if he refused to listen to anyone anyways.

It was a sad day when he set off, and worse yet he hadn't said goodbye, but simply left without words. Weiss' mother cried, and Blake got angry and kicked the wall, completely destroying her toe but saying that she felt nothing. Weiss just sat still, feeling nothing. Something inside her had detatched itself from everything, leaving her a sort of shell.

A week later she went to visit Ruby. Yang greeted her cheerfully, hugging her tightly, and then handing her over the younger girl. Ruby waved sheepishly, and Weiss waved back. They went inside the large cabin that was Ruby's home. A large man who was Ruby's father shook Weiss' hand and welcomed her happily, commenting how happy he was that Ruby was bringing home a friend, and thanking her for coming over, going on and on until Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand and pulled her into a different room, hastily saying, "Okay, bye Dad, we're gonna go hang out now." She closed the door to the room after her, and sighed.

"He tends to go on forever, sorry about him."

Weiss shrugged.

"Yeah... so, um, what do you want to do... this is my room, by the way," she getured around the space, where a bed filled one corner and a cabinet against the wall displayed little animal figures. "It's kind of empty, but it works."

Weiss smiled half-heartedly.

"So... um, do you just want to hang out, I could talk and you could type into your scroll. Would that work or..."

Weiss nodded, and sat down on the bed, Ruby walking over and sitting beside her.

"Okay, so, do you like music?"

Weiss pulled out her scroll, **'Yes.'**

"Who's your favorite artist?"

 **'Jeff and Casey Lee Williams.'**

"Oh, they're my favorite too. Do you like any shows or anime."

 **'Not really.'**

"Okay," Ruby looked down, slightly disappointed, "If you could learn to fight, would you?"

 **'Yes.'**

"Same here. Did you... um, were you born mute?"

Weiss hesitated before typing, **'No.'**

"How... how did you lose that... that ability."

Weiss sighed. **'My father was abusive, and one day when he was drunk I said something that made him angry, and he ripped out my vocal chords.'**

"Oh... I-I'm sorry... I didn't even know people could do that."

 **'Nor did I.'**

"Wha-what did you say that made him so angry?"

 **'It doesn't matter.'**

"Oh... Okay, well um... I don't know what else to ask... I'm not really good at conversations."

 **'Nor am I.'**

"Ha... yeah, I usually hang on to Yang when I talk to people, she knows how to be funny and.. stuff."

 **'Yeah, she seems very social.'**

"Yeah..."

Silence.

Ruby sighed, and stood up, beckoning for Weiss to follow. She led them to what Weiss assumed was the living room, sitting down at a piano that lay still in the corner, "Yang... she said to do this if conversation that failed."

Ruby's fingers began to move, playing the notes of a beautiful song Weiss had never heard. It was slow at first, gentle movements that flowed like a wave, until it began to pick up, becoming quicker and louder in a joyful dance that sparked something inside of Weiss and made her feel happy. When it ended, Weiss clapped politely, and Ruby blushed at the appluase.

"It's called Red Like Roses"

 **'It's beautiful.'**

"My mother wrote it."

 **'I'm sure she's a great woman.'**

"Yeah, she was..."

Weiss froze at her final word. 'Was.' But that meant...

 **'What do you mean by was?'**

"She... she passed away a long time ago."

 **'I'm sorry.'**

"Don't be. I barely knew her, I was so young, and she was always really busy."

 **'You can't have been that young if you remember a song she taught you.'**

"Well, I suppose eleven isn't that long ago... but five years seems like an eternity for me."

 **'I understand that. My sister died when I was little, it's only been a bit more than ten years, but it feels like a century.'**

"Yeah..."

 **'Yeah.'**

"So this is awkward."

 **'Agreed.'**

"Wanna do something?"

 **'What did you have in mind?'**

Ruby smiled mischeviously, "Tell me, do you like strawberries?"

When Weiss said that she liked strawberries, she never expected Ruby to lead her outside where she had a strawberry orchard. Still, she enjoyed herself as they picked and ate the red fruits, each licking their own fingers without thinking of manners beforehand. As time went by and they filled up the woven baskets they had taken with them, they chatted, Ruby with her voice and Weiss with her scroll. Ruby found out that Weiss had been born with her silver-white hair, and Weiss leanred that Ruby believed in evil creatures she called "Grimm" that hid in people's heads and made them do terrible things.

They picked strawberries until the sun went down, each happy with their own supply when they had finished. Ruby told Weiss that she could take the ones she picked home, and Weiss gratefully thanked her. Right before Weiss left, she confided in Ruby about what happened with Blake, and Ruby cheered her and told her optimisticaly that she was sure everything would be okay. They didn't know what would happen next. They didn't know that the next day, Adam would strike at their family's once again. Instead they peacefully enjoyed that evening, unknowing that it would be the last peaceful day they would ever see.


	9. Chapter 8

**This chapter is dedicated to  
nopiete nopiete nope  
for taking such a large interest in my story.**

When Ruby woke up, she didn't understand why her room had been messed up, nor did she understand why suddenly her walls were stained with purple. Most of all, she didn't understand why a man with a mask and nailed on horns was standing over her bed, a gun in one hand, ready to fire. Still, despite her confusion, she remained calm, and slowly sat up. The man pointed his gun at her head, "You're coming with me."

Ruby frowned, "And if I don't?"

"You'll end up like the others."

"The others?"

The man tilted his head towards the doorway, and Ruby looked in it's direction. Gasping, she felt a sudden pang of nausea run through her stomache, as she stared at what Adam had meant by 'the others.'

Her father sat in front of the doorway, eyes wide open and blood pouring from his head, where Ruby could barely make out a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead. "No.." she mumbled, taking in all the cuts on his arms, the stab wound in his chest, "He's not.."

"Dead," the man confirmed, "he's dead. And you will be too, if you don't come with me. "

"What happened to Yang? Is she..."

"She ran away before I could kill her. I promise I won't be making the same mistake with you," He pressed the gun against Ruby's forehead, "So I suggest you start moving, Silver Eyes."

"I..." Ruby left the word hanging, before allowing herself to stay and exit the room with the man, too afraid to protest or make a noise, even as she felt the warm red liquid flowing from her father soak into her bare feet. She was crying, silent salty tears running down her cheeks as the man led her away from her home and into a strange vehicle. A girl and a man waited there, both dressed in an odd fashion. The girl held an umbrella, and wore only the colors white, brown, and pink, so that she looked like human Neopolitan ice cream. The man had vibrant red hair, wearing eyeliner that reminded Ruby of the man from Clockwork Orange. He had a long white trench coat, and Ruby had to think that he was some sort of drug dealer.

"Hello Red," he said, waving carlessly aroudn a black cane that he held in his hand, "Been awhile since I've seen you."

"I don't know who you are," Ruby said, her voice cold, with a slightly dangerous edge to it.

"Aww, Red, you're so mean," the man said, "But I don't think you're in a position to act tough. If you must know, my name is Roman Torchwick, and I used to work for your father. I visited a few times when you were little, you could have called me a family friend. But your mother didn't like me, so she decided that couldn't come back and see you all anymore. I was quite sad after that, after all I didn't get to watch you girls grow up... though you might say that I have been watching from a distance."

"My mother was right to keep you away from us."

"Was she? Because if I had continued visiting your family, I wouldn't have mentioned the girl with Silver Eyes when Neo asked if I had seen anyone with unusual traits. And now look where you are because of it."

Ruby narrowed her eyes, and he man holding her forced her into the back of the vehicle, while the girl Ruby assumed was called Neo forced a bag over her head. Ruby tried from there to keep track of the directions they were going when they started moving. Right, left, forward, forward, left, left... at some point she began to lose track, and eventually gave up entirely. She felt Roman and Neo against either side of her, Roman chatting to nobody in particular about somethign Ruby didn't care enough to listen to. In her mind, she kept theorizing ways she could get out of the situation, and wishing that it was all just a dream. She wasn't worried about Yang, that girl knew how to fight, and probably had her rings on her, so that her punch would really hurt. Yang would find help, Yang would get her out, yang would take care of her, like she always did.

Briefly, Ruby stopped scheming and wondered what Weiss was doing. Was she awake yet? It felt like morning to Ruby. Did she know yet? Did she know that Ruby had been kidnapped? Had Yang found her? Were they together? So many questions circled in her head, fighting to be the first one that was answered.

The ride to wherever she was going was incredibly bumpy, and every now and then, she would be thrown so high up that she hit her head, sometimes very hard, on the roof of the vehicle. Eventually, after several times of feeling what seemed like a bat to the head, Ruby realized that there was a hot, sticky liquid running down her head. _'Oh God,'_ she thought, _'please don't be blood. Please don't be blood. Please don't be blood.'_

Eventually the car stopped, and she felt somebody, probably Roman, tug her out of the vehicle, and led her away into somewhere with a rough ground. She asumed she was in some forest, due to the feeling of thorns sticking into her feet, and the sensation of breaking twigs underneathe her. "You can take that bag off her head," she heard the man with the mask say, and somebody lifted the bag. Indeed, she was in a forest, walking with those who accompanied her on the ride there, but she could see behind the trees other masked people, staring at them, walking with them, and Ruby realized they must be security in case she tried to run away.

Nervous and not knowing what would happen, Ruby heard the strangest voice come from the trees, singing a song that seemed so familiar.

 _Red like roses,  
_ _fills my dreams,  
_ _and leads me to,  
_ _the place you rest._

 ** _End of Part One_**


	10. CRAZ

Blake frowned at the man in front of her. He called himself Adam, like the boy from her childhood who had been her friend. On his head two nails had pinned in small horns, and she coudl see blood from where it had punctured him. Still, he was smiling at her, reaching out his hand for her to take. "Come on Blake," he said, "don't you want to change the world?"

"I... I don't know," Blake replied, unsure, "I can't follow anyone who's going to blindly lead me into a situation I know nothing about."

"I promise that our organization is doing what s good for the world, Blake, you have to trust me." He grabbed her hand, "We need you in the White Fang. It's important that you join, we have a very special job for you."

Blake jerked her hand back, "I'm sorry, but I can't. I don't know what's going on, but I don't want to be a part of it."

"Blake, you need to trust in me. We are doing the right thing."

"How can I trust that when you won't tell me what it is you're doing?!"

"You have to have faith in us, Blake," Adam's smile faultered finally, "We need you."

"If you need me so bad than tell me what it is you're doing!"

"I can't do that," Adam shook his head, "I can't, Blake."

"Well," Blake crossed her arms, "than I'm afraid I can't join your little group, can I?"

Adam narrowed his eyes, "You're making a mistake."

"No, I'm not." Blake turned and began to walk away, a trange feeling of anger filling up inside of her.

That's when Adam attacked.


	11. Chapter 9

Penny sat still in the dark room, her legs spread out, toes touching the edges of her cage. That same cage she came in when she arrived at the white fang's fortress. The same one she'd been inprisoned in for the past four years. Under her breath, she was singing, a gentle song that came from some memory of a mother she had never known.

 _"I've got no strings,_  
 _to hold me down,_  
 _to make me fret or make me frown._  
 _I had strings,_  
 _but now I'm free,_  
 _there are no strings on me."_

Penny blinked as a man opened the door to her room, shining light into the space, enough to see him holding a struggling girl with black and red hair, who was kicking and squirming in his grip. Her arms were bound to her stomache, and a hankerchief had been forced into her mouth to keep her quiet. The man threw her into the room, then slammed the door behind him, so loud that Penny could only barely hear the click of him locking the door over the echoes he left behind. For a moment there was silence, until she heard the girl scream at the top of her lungs, apparently have ripped through the hankerchief, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU WHENEVER I GET THE CHANCE! I'LL MURDER YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID! I'LL DESTROY YOU AND YOUR STUPID ORGANIZATION! I... I'LL...I...i..."

Penny froze as she heard the girl break down into sobs, quiet and shameful, like she hated herself for crying.

"It's okay," Penny said, and she heard the girl stop, "you'll like it here. They feed you and give you water and they won't punish you if you act good and-"

"SHUT UP!" The girl screamed at her, "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! I NEED TO BE IN OTHER PLACES! I NEED TO BE WITH HER! I NEED TO BE WITH WEISS!" and the girl broke down into sobs again, this time screaming randomly and loudly.

"Shhh," Penny soothed her from across the room, "they'll hurt you if you keep being loud. Now who is Weiss?"

Ruby slowly grew silent, "She's my friend. They're going to hurt her. I... I have to get to her... I have to protect her."

"She must have done something bad if they want to hurt her, so your Weiss is probably a bad girl. A very, very bad girl."

"No!" the girl protested, "She's not bad! She's perfect! She never did anything wrong!"

"The White Fang only punishes bad people. Your Weiss is a bad person."

"No she's not!"

"Yes she is."

"NO SHE'S NOT!"

"Than why would they hurt her?"

Silence.

"They... they want me to do something for them. But I don't know how, and I don't understand what it is they're saying. They say that they're going to find Weiss and bring her here if I dodn't help them."

"Then you've been a bad girl."

"I never did anything!"

"Can't talk, Penny can't talk to bad girls. Bad girls are not good for Penny."

"Is your name Penny?"

Penny curled up into a ball, wanting to answer the girl's question but also wanting to be a good girl for the White Fang.

"Well, is it?"

Penny frowned.

"Penny?"

Penny sighed, "Penny is Penny."

"So you are Penny?"

"Yes."

"I'm R-"

"No!" Penny cut her off, "Penny doesn't want to know Bad Girl's name! Penny cannot be associated with Bad Girl!"

"I'm not a bad person, Penny!"

"Be quiet.."

"Penny, the White Fang are bad people, not me!"

"Penny is a good girl..."

"I need your help to get-"

"STOP IT!" Penny covered her ears with her hands, "Penny is a good girl! Penny is a good girl! Penny is a good girl! And you are a very, very, very bad girl! Penny cnnot talk to bad girls!"

"Penny..." the girl's voice was quiet and gentle, "I did nothing bad. The White Fang killed my father without reason. Please help me escape, and then we can get you back to your family."

"The White Fang is my family."

"No, Penny, the White Fang are evil people."

"... You are a bad girl. But Penny will help Bad Girl save her perfect Weiss."

She heard the girl sigh, "Thank you Penny. My name is Ruby. Ruby Rose"

"Penny doesn't care. Penny calls you Bad Girl because that is what you are."

"I... okay."

There was a moment of silence, before Penny spoke again, "Penny is a good girl, but Penny is going to be bad one time to help Bad Girl be good."

"Thank you Penny."

"Penny is a good girl."

"Yes, Penny is a very good girl."

"Does Bad Girl want light so she can see Penny?"

"Wha-"

A bright light suddenly lit the room, making Penny visible. She would have been a pretty girl, if not for the cyborg parts that covered her body. Hey left eye was shining the light, which seemed to be controlled by some unseen computer.

"Penny is not real, but Penny is a good girl," Penny said, "the White Fang had to punish Penny, so they made her a computer. But Penny still can be happy. Penny is very happy."

"Penny..." Ruby hesiated in choosing her words, "how did they..?"

"The White Fang needed a computer, and I was being a bad girl, so they turned me into a computer. Now they use me to find people. I found you, Bad Girl, they used me to find you. And now Bad Girl needs my help to leave. Penny has to do many things with her mind."

"But... does that mean they're using you to find Weiss?" Ruby looked up at the robot, desperation hidden in her eyes.

"They already found Weiss before you came in. Weiss is a good girl, so they will not hurt her unless Bad Girl misbehaves."

"What do you mean if I-"

"Shutting down now," Penny interupted her, "Penny has to recharge." And with those words the ligth went out and Penny became still, leaving Ruby wodnering what it was she had to do next.


	12. Chapter 10

**A/n. Yeah I'm back.**

Yang had burst through the Schnee's door on a Tuesday. She didn't know that they'd been gone just smidge bit longer than Ruby had. Didn't know that just like her little sister, Weiss and her mother had been taken away by a man with bright red hair and dark eyeliner.

But Blake knew.

The hidden girl had tucked herself away in a cupboard, her old favorite place to sneak away to when she played hide-and-week all those years ago. Her body, however tightly, had managed to fit in the small space long enough for the echoes of Weiss' mother's screaming to fade away. Long enough for the constant stomping and struggling of her dearest friend to stop. She kept on kicking the same thing. Three kicks, three pauses, three more kicks. Morse code. S.O.S.

When Yang broke into the house she found Blake crying on her kitchen counter, her arms tucked around her legs, her shoulders heaving in grief as she tried to omit all that she had heard into the painfully hot tears that refused to stop. A monster of guilt had been tearing her up from the inside of her stomach. She could have fought them. She could have stopped them, or she could have at least tried.

Yang stared at her for a moment, taking in the painful scars where ears had been nailed into her skull. Still also searching the room. Where are the weapons? Exits? Which way is the safest to travel through? The aftermath of the Schnee's struggle left shattered glass on the floor from where pictures and vases had fallen. Bloodstains either from somebody's stepping on the glass or from being beaten where splattered in several places. It wasn't as brutal as what had happened at her home. There they had come to kill, here they had come to capture.

"Who are you?"

Blake looked up at Yang, nearly screamed but held it in. "I was... I was a friend.. of Weiss."

"What happened here?" Yang's voice seemed cold, emotionless. Her cheery persona had gone hard from what she'd seen. Shock and hatred made a shell around her soul, capturing every inch of vulnerability, every twitch and smile that could her away. No time for getting caught up in a crying girl's emotions, no, her little sister was gone and her father was dead and Yang was going to kill whoever decided to hurt them.

"They.. these people," Blake stuttered, "they came in and grabbed Weiss and her mother. I hid, and they left and-"

"Where did they go?"

"I don't know."

"I need better than that."

"Left," She wasn't sure if it was true, but she thought so, "they drove off to the left."

"That's enough." Maybe the girl with black hair deserved a little bit of pity. "I'm Yang, by the way."

"I'm Blake."


End file.
